Alphabetical PJO one shots
by randomosity4arty
Summary: I came up with the idea, while reading a different book. So here it is. Just as the title says, Alphabetical PJO one shots. Chapter nine: Incased
1. Avox

**HI! It's snowing where I live, so my school district has a holiday. So I have plenty of time on my hands. This is a alphabetical one shots story. If I an come up with every chapter.**

**Also, I was thinking of this when I read "Mockingjay" and so if you haven't read the hunger games, this might be a bit confusing. If you haven't I'll tell you what you need to know.**

**AVOXES ARE PEOPLE WHO REBELLED AGAINST THE CAPITOL (central government) AND IN PUNISHMENT HAVE HAD THEIR TONGUE CUT OUT, AND SERVE THE CAPITOL. IN MOCKINGJAY THEIR IS A TWO BROTHERS NAMED CASTOR AND POLLUX...RING A BELL? DIONYSUS'S SONS? SO ANYWAYS POLLUX IS A AVOX (hunger games) AND POLLUX IS A DEMIGOD (PJO). That's really all you need to know to understand this. **

**I don't own Hunger Games, if I did, guess who would win? CATO! No, really! I don't own PJO, if I did, Thalico would a canon pairing.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Camp Half-blood, well as normal as you can get with ADHD and dyslexic children of the Olympian gods. With Dionysus's help, Pollux had gotten over Castor's death. And so Pollux was in charge of a new demigod named Anastasia, except before he could introduce himself, the conch horn blew and everyone went to the dining pavilion. Suddenly above Anastasia's head was two grapes. the symbol of Dionysus. _Well, I can introduce myself then, _thought Pollux.

When Anastasia sat down at the Dionysus table, he said to her,

"Hi, I'm Pollux, I'm your half-brother."

"Oh my gods! You can talk! How did you get away from the capitol!?"

"What?" By now everyone was staring at Pollux and Anastasia.

"YOU. Aren't you an Avox?"

"No. What in the name of Hades' socks is an Avox?" Pollux said confused.

Anastasia started babbling about tongues, knives, rebels, and tributes.

A girl from the Aphrodite cabin said "Oh MY Gods! She's right. I never saw it before but now I do!"

"What?!" Pollux said still confused.

Chiron was looking at them amused, and well Dionysus, he couldn't care less what an Avox was.

"Okay, EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Thalia screamed, because everyone had been "discussing" this topic quite loudly.

"Okay, girl from Aphrodite cabin," Thalia said, making the girl from the Aphrodite cabin (**I'm getting sick of writing that phrase)**, "tell us what in the name of Apollo's haikus, an Avox is."

"So like, an Avox is like a person, who's tongue has been like cut out because they like committed a crime against the Capitol. And there is like an Avox named Pollux."

"Okay. Anastasia, I hate to tell you this, but this Pollux," Annabeth said pointing to Pollux, "isn't a what you call...Avox."

"OOOOOOOH. Someone really should have told me this earlier."

* * *

**I know, sucky ending. Please review with a topic idea for any letter.**

**BYE!**

**-Randomosity4arty**


	2. Because, why?

**Hi! Second chapter! Again I have so much time on my hands. It's a snow day, again! And I'm bubbling with ideas. Still I need some, so review with ideas please.**

**Also, you'll need this for the chapter, if you don't speak a little Spanish.**

**Porque- because**

**Por Qué- why**

* * *

Camp Jupiter in winter. It was truly a sight. And New Rome was even more beautiful. Snow rested on the rooftops of shops and homes alike. And little puffs of smoke billowed out of the chimney. Leo and Reyna however were arguing.

They had made their way to the mess hall. **(Or whatever it's called) **They continued arguing.

"But Reyna! I want a cookie!"

"No Leo, you've had enough cookies and we're about to eat dinner."

"But Reyna! I want a cookie!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

By now, the camp had either stopped eating to stare at them, or look at Leo in awe, at attempting (and succeeding) to annoy their praetor. Leo spotted people at the corner of his eye so he decided to have more fun.

"Porque Por Qué Reyna?"

Reyna was a bit taken back at his use of Spanish, but she was fluent in Spanish too.

"Porque"

"Porque Por Qué?"

"Porque"

"Porque Por Qué"

"Porque"

"Okay this is getting boring." Leo said, his ADHD getting the best of him.

"Enough to quit asking for that stupid cookie."

"NEVER!"

"Fine Leo," she said, walking over to Percy, and stealing 2 blue cookies.

"Hey! Reyna give me back my cookies."

"Seaweed brain, I'll get you more later."

"Here Leo, 2 blue cookies," Reyna said handing him the cookies.

* * *

**That wasn't very good. **

**Quote of this on-shot:**

**"Why?"  
"Because"  
****"Because why?"  
"Because"  
********"Because why?"  
"Because"  
-My brother and I arguing. **


	3. Cooling Techniques

**Second update in one day. That's a record for me. here's C. Also, Banana Bandana, is a Girl Scout camp skit, that is really funny. So I decided to use it.**

* * *

It was one of those days, when is was just SWELTERING in the underworld. Nico was about to die. And sadly his clothing didn't help. He owned nothing but black and black attracts and absorbs heat. He decided to iris-message Thalia, who probably had experience with heat, while being with the hunt. But soon realized he didn't any drachmas. He knew Thalia had a monster-proof phone, only for emergencies._ Well, I think this qualifies_, he thought. He sought out to find his own. When he found it, he called a number, he had strangely long since memorized. Okay maybe they talked in more than in emergencies.

*Ring, ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Thalia"

"Hi Nico. What's up?"

"Okay it's REALLY HOT here. How do I cool down?"

Thalia thought for a moment. "Okay, you got a bandana?"

Well Nico, being Nico thought she said _Banana _not _bandana._

"Let me see, if Persephone has any."

"Sure."

Nico placed the phone on the ground and ran around trying to find Persephone.

"Persephone!Persephone!"

Persephone turned sharply, it wasn't everyday that she saw the son of Hades sprinting at her.

"Yes Nico?" She said uncertainly

"Do you have a banana?"

"Sorry What?"

"A banana. Thalia said I'd be cool if I had one."

"Well she must like bananas," Persephone murmured to herself, thinking it was cool as in "popular."

"Go ask your father," she said

"Dad!" Nico said running off.

"Such a strange child." Persephone muttered.

* * *

"What Nico?" hades asked sighing.

"Do you have a banana?"

"Ummmm, here"

Nico ran put and said on the phone, "Okay I got it."

"Great well, there's lots you can do with it. One is to wipe sweat off your face."

"Are you sure?" He said looking at the banana in his hand.

"Yes Nico I am."

"Okay" He 'wiped' sweat of his face.

"another is to put it on the ground and sit on it so you're not sitting on hot ground."

"If you say so."

"And lastly if you say it's really hot, then wet it and put it on you head."

"Thalia, How am I supposed to do that?"

Thalia was starting to think that the heat go to his head.

"And Thalia, how is a banana supposed to help me cool off. It just made a messy and sticky."

"Nico," Thalia said calmly as if she were talking to a 3 year old, "did you say 'banana'?"

"Yes," Nico said nervously

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"I said _bandana _NOT _banana"_

"OH!"

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot." And with that she hung up.

* * *

**Please review, with ideas, or comments.**


	4. Defenestration

**Defenestration-the act of throwing someone or something out of a window. **

**Not very long**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were enjoying each others company, when suddenly Annabeth screamed

"PERCY! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!"

Percy turned to see tons of mechanical spiders on the floor of his cabin. This prank had one name, and that was "STOLL"

After dispatching the spiders, Percy went outside to see two laughing Stolls. Their eyes widened as the saw Percy's murderous expression

"STOLLS!"

"hehe, hi Percy..."

"Did you put those spiders in my cabin?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Do it again, and you'll be a victim of Defenestration."

"What's defenestration?" They said, slightly scared of this unknown word.

"Defenestration is the act of throwing someone out of a window." Annabeth said coming and standing beside Percy. She was proud of her Seaweed brain, that he remembered what she had told him.

"And you know, there are very high windows in the Big House" Percy said threatening.

The Stolls eyes widened more.

"You got 3 seconds. One...Two...Three."

The Stolls ran at One.

"Come on Wise Girl, we got some Stolls to catch, and they ran after Travis and Conner.

* * *

**Quote of one-shot**

**"Do you know every word in the Spanish language?"**

**"No"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Do you know every word in the English language?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay, what's Defenestration?"**

**"Ummmmm..."**

***Everyone laughs***

**-My Spanish teacher, and a student. My Spanish teacher taught us the word defenestration **


	5. Eggs and Ham

**Hi**

* * *

"Okay operation Eggs and Ham, is in action!" said Travis. Conner, Leo, and Chris nodded. They crept to the Ares cabin, and Chris knocked on the door. Clarisse opened it, and smiled at Chris, but after seeing the Stolls, and Leo, she slammed the door. But not before threatening them if anything happened to her cabin.

"Fail numero Uno." Leo said

But luckily they has a back up plan. They crept to the Zeus cabin. Nico was walking by.

"Hey, hey Nico!" Conner said calling out to Nico

"Yes?" Honestly Nico was a bit scared of what the Stolls were capable of...but then again, he had super awesome skeleton warriors.

"Can you knock on the Zeus cabin door for us?"

"Ummm...sure"

Nico knocked on the Zeus cabin door, and Thalia opened it.

"Hey Nico"

"Bye."

"What?"

Nico shadow travelled out, and the Stolls, Leo, and Chris took his place. They cleared their throats. Thalia was about to shut the door, but curiosity got the best of her. They began singing to the tune of Mary had a little lamb.

_Would you like some Green Eggs and? Green eggs and? Green eggs and?_

_Would you like some Green Eggs and? Some green eggs and some ham?_

_Would you like some fish with it? Fish with it? Fish with it? _

_Would you like some Fish with it? to compliment you your meal?_

Thalia blinked for a moment then slammed the door. Thalia's mouth curled up into a miniscule smile. She scribbled something on a paper then slid it under the door. Leo picked it up.

It said:

_I would not like them_  
_here or there._  
_I would not like them_  
_anywhere._  
_I do not like_  
_green eggs and ham._  
_I do not like them,  
__Thals-I-am_

"YEAH! Best reaction ever!" Conner screamed. People looked at him. And on the other side of the door, Thalia laughed.

* * *

**Quote of One-shot:**

**I would not like them**  
**here or there.**  
**I would not like them**  
**anywhere.**  
**I do not like**  
**green eggs and ham.**  
**I do not like them,**  
**Sam-I-am**

**-Green Eggs and Ham**


	6. Feign Day

**Feign-to pretend**

* * *

It was a weird day at Camp Half Blood, well at least to Jason Grace. Everyone was acting different. His day went oddly. He arrived at CHB, for his day visit. He had chosen to live at Camp Jupiter, but visited once in a while. When he went to the entrance he was greeted by an unusual sight. The Stolls and Leo were looked calm.

"Hello dear Jason. Come for your day visit?"

_Okay, _thought Jason, _something's going on. _What he didn't know was that he chose a horrible day to come to CHB. That day was Feign Day. feign Day was when everyone pretend to be opposite of what they were. he looked around for Piper.

"Jason! Baby!" Piper squealed.

Jason was taken back. Piper didn't normally act like this...

"Oh baby! I missed you like sooo much!" She said and smothered him with kisses

"Hey Pipes, missed you too." Jason hurried away. something was definitely going on...but what? He would ask Annabeth, she was logical.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth came out of her cabin and Jason thought he couldn't more surprised. Annabeth was wearing a miniskirt, tank top, heels, and like 5 lbs. of makeup.

"Hi Jason!" She said in a pitch higher than her normal voice.

"Hi Annabeth...ummmm can you tell me what's going on?"

"Uhhh, well I don't know. Percy's the genius."

"what's 2-1?"

"Is it 7? I'm right aren't I? YAY!" She said, proud of her acting skills. Annabeth twirled her hair around her finger.

"No...Bye"

"Bye Bye!"

He ran to the big house, where Dionysus was sitting.

"Hello Jason. How are you dear boy?"

Jason's eyes widened as he realized the severity of this...Dionysus got his name right. He ran out of the Big house and to the Ares cabin. Clarisse can never resist sparring.

"Clarisse!" he called, "do you want to spar?"

"Ugh," said a voice from inside the cabin, "It would mess up my nails, Grace!"

He walked to the Poseidon cabin, surely Percy would fight with him.

"Percy! Wanna fight?"

"Okay," mumbled a little voice from inside. The door opened and Percy appeared, he had round glasses, and a thick book in his hand. He pushed the glasses up. In other words he looked like a stereotypical nerd. **(No offence to anyone who wears those glasses, or reads thick books. I have glasses, and thick books are my life. I just don't take 'nerd' as an insult. take it as a compliment. The one who says it? They're jealous of you, for being smarter than them.) **He sat the book down and both went to the arena. They got in a fighting stance and in a flash Jason disarmed Percy.

"Oh I guess you win" Percy walked away.

Just when Jason thought it couldn't get ANY weirder, Nico and Thalia came skipping out of the Hades cabin. Which he hadn't noticed until now, was COVERED with was wearing a yellow shirt and shorts. Ana Thalia was wearing a yellow dress with a sunflower in her hair. Both were smiling. Jason decided to leave. As he left CHB he saw Katie Gardner kick some flowers.

"Stupid Flowers" She said.

* * *

Once Jason was out of sight, everyone at camp half-blood, started laughing.

"And that campers, brings our first annual Feign Day too an end."

Comments were heard afterwards.

"Ugh, someone get this stuff off my nails"-Clarisse

"Piper! Please help me get this makeup off...Gods. HOW does you cabin wear this stuff?!"-Annabeth

"Thalia! I need black! I look like a banana."-Nico

"I hate dresses."-Thalia

"Poor Flowers"-Katie

"We sure got that Jake Gonzalez"-Guess you said that...

* * *

**So that's letter F.**

**I couldn't find a quote for feign...sorry**

Please review, I'll give you a blue cookie


	7. Girl Scout

**HI!**

**Don't own PJO, or Nico would have a girlfriend...or maybe boyfriend according to the house of hades. Rick revealed Nico's gonna date someone in BOO, my friends hope it's Leo...or maybe Nico's bi...*gasp* WHAT IF! WHAT IF! ANNABETH DIES AND THEN...AND THEN NICO DATES PERCY! *Look of horror* Well...no...I've been reading to many Percy/Chaos/Annabeth the cheater stories.**

**Review about anything. About my writing, my stories, my rants, what your favorite type of pie is...anything!**

* * *

Up on Olympus, Athena wanted to check up on Annabeth, who had moved in with Percy after he proposed to her. So she sat in a brown leather recliner in Olympus's library and thought, and thought. After a while the elevator doors of Olympus opened and out stepped a Girl Scout.

"Would you like some Girl Scout Cookies?" *

"No thank you. How did you get up here?"

"HAHA!" The girl said changing into Persephone, "fooled you! I'm going down to Hades today. You reckon **(always wanted to use that word) **he will be fooled by my trick?"

"Definitely"

"Well bye"

When Persephone flashed out an idea popped into Athena's head. But she needed (gods help her) Aphrodite's help.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth Jackson lived in a 3 story house with a small library and a pool. Aphrodite and Athena were in the form of two girl Scouts. Aphrodite agreed to help carry out Athena's plan because she couldn't resist seeing Percabeth. They rang the door bell which was:

_"Green grass breaks through snow.  
Artemis pleads for my help.  
I am so cool."_

"PERCY! You're probably torturing whoever's at the door."

"Not my doing it's Leo!"

"RACE YA TO THE DOOR SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"You're on!"

Athena and Aphrodite heard feet thudding and something breaking.

"Whoops"

"Percy!"

Annabeth flung open the door, and Percy appeared right behind her.

"Hi," Athena said remembering what Persephone said, "would you like to buy a box of Girl Scout cookies?"

"Percy?"

Percy looked at the two girls. "Do you have blue cookies?"

"Sorry no," Aphrodite said looking at the order form.

"Oh," Percy looked disappointed.

"Well, seaweed brain, we can get blue cookies form Sally." Percy brightened.

"Sorry no, we don't want any cookies." Annabeth said turning her attention to Aphrodite and Athena.

Athena and Aphrodite walked away and then flashed to Olympus and went on as if nothing a happened.

_Back in Percabeth's house_

Annabeth was assessing the damge of the broken vase.

"Percy! That was my favorite vase!"

"Sorry wise girl" Percy said kissing Annabeth.

_Down in Hades palace_

"Hi mister! Wpuld you like to buy a box of cookies?"

"No. How did you get down here?"

"Well you see, I came down here to escape my mother, and I fell in love with the King of the Underworld. So I ate 6 pomegranate seeds so I can stay."

"PERSEPHONE!" Hades said very happy.

"Fooled by a Girl Scout."

* * *

***Do you know how many times I have said that? Conversation:**

**Me: Hi. Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?**

**Person I've chosen as my victim has 3 options**

**Number I: Of course! I would love to buy some cookies from you.**

**Number II: No thank you**

**Number III (The liars): No, I've already bought some. *thinking in head* "I hope she buys it. Don't want her to be sad..." **

**Me (Number I): Thank you for buying Girl Scout cookies.**

**Me (Number II): Well have a nice day**

**Me (Number III): Thank you for supporting Girl Scouts *fake smile that 'customer' believes***

**Question of chapter:**

**What's your favorite type of pie?**


	8. Hugs

**HI! I have no school today, so I'm updating. I got a review and I realize I made a mistake in chapter 2. The review was:**

**_:_**_You do realize that Camp Jupiter is in SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA and therefore CAN'T HAVE SNOW?_

**Hehe...whoops. I really should of known that. I lived in California for a few years...let's pretend that someone exploded Octavian and his guts are the snow, so it's red snow! Sorry foe my morbidness...**

**BTW my friend Sophie hasn't read the PJO series, so the character can't be her...**

* * *

"-And so gods and monsters are totally real," Percy said to a new demigod named Sophie.

"YES! Are you Percy Jackson? Did you save the world from Kronos? Did you defeat Gaia?"

"Names have power!" Someone said walking by.

"FEAR OF THE NAME ONLY INCREASES FEAR OF THE THING ITSELF!" Sophie snapped back.

The Hecate cabin looked at her and smiled.

Percy said to Sophie, "How do you know about all this stuff?"

"Oh you guys are a book series," She said innocently.

"WHAT!?"

"In _your _point of view, _with_ thoughts about _Annabeth."_

"WHAT! Even the underwater kiss?"

"Even that."

Annabeth came over and stood by Percy.

"Wise girl, apparently we're a book series."

"WHAT!"

"Whoa. A daughter of Athena is confused," Thalia said walking over with Nico

"Are you Nico?" Sophie said

"Yes...why?" Nico said suspicious.

Sophie pulled Nico into a hug. he tensed but then relaxed. **(No romance between them. Thalico forever!) **Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia left when Chiron called them.

"why did you hug me?"

"Some people have been through a lot and need a hug."

"How come Percy and Annabeth didn't get a hug?"

"They've been through _to much."_

"And Nico,"

"Yes?"

"I bet that even if you told them about your secret that only cupid and Jason know...they wouldn't care. They'd support you" Sophie said

"Really? How do you even know about this?"

"Have you ever heard of a man named Rick Riordan?"

* * *

**Please review. I reply to everyone, except Guests, which I can't do.**


	9. Incased

**Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while. I kinda focused on my other one shot Percy Jackson story…..**

**I don't own PJO or Star Wars. Also, I ****haven't**** watched all of them. My bro's obsessed, and I saw on part where a dude named Hans Solo who got incased with "carbonite" I think…..**

**And then there was this other part where Solo kissed Princess what's-her-face?**

**No seriously, what's her name?**

**I know Thalia is OoC, but I always thought she would be in love with Star Wars, because of "Luke". And I thought it would be funny.**

* * *

It was after the Titan War and the hunters of Artemis had gone on a hunt to kill the rest of the rogue monsters. Well, everyone except Thalia. When Hera's statue fell on her leg, there was a curse. Any child Zeus that damaged or was hurt by the statue, then their injuries wouldn't be treatable by nectar and ambrosia. And their emotions were a little wacky as well. So Thalia under Artemis's orders had to stay at the camp site they set up. She said she would watch some old movies on the portable screen.

The hunters had killed most of the monsters and were heading back. When they got to the campsite they heard muffled crying. It was Thalia. The hunters thought it might be about Luke Castellan, or maybe the curse of Hera.

"NO! You can't die! I loved you"

The hunters crept into the tent. There was Thalia with her eyeliner smudged and running. She was crying over what she was seeing on the screen.

"Hans!"

Only the "geeky" hunter named Sydney knew what was going on. She went up to Thalia and comforted her.

"It's okay..."

"But why did it have to be him? Why must he be incased in carbonite?! WHY WHY WHY?! He was a wonderful boy, and then he runs off with that freaking princess. He's MINE!"

To say the hunters were shocked was an understatement. 2 hunters crying over a boy.

"THALIA GRACE! WHO IS THIS MAN!?" Artemis said.

"His name is Hans Solo and he is the greatest man alive" Thalia said a little dreamy.

"OMG! You're in love with Hans Solo!? Me too!" A hunter said. Soon the hunters were babbling about Hans Solo.

"WHO'S HANS SOLO?" Artemis yelled.

"A character from Star Wars…"

"What?"

So the hunters spent the rest of the day watching Star Wars. And a certain goddess of the hunt, may or may not have had a teeny crush on Hans Solo…

Let's hope Apollo doesn't find out. You know how over protective brothers get…

* * *

**So yeah. Sucky ending, I know….**

**Please review. Someone tell me what that princess's name is.**

**-Randomosity4arty**


End file.
